23
23 ié um dos Números. Abaixo há uma lista com as aparições no show, de acordo com a ordem de aparição. Note que 23 é, obviamente, um número muito comum e muitas de suas ocorrências podem ser coincidências. Ocorrências no Seriado 1ª Temporada left Sydney from Gate 23.]] * Jack - estava no assento 23'B . * Rose - estava no assento '''23'D . * Bernard - estava no assento '23'E . * A recompensa para quem entregasse Kate era de $'''23,000 . * Driveshaft era a Nº 234 no Jukebox. * Nº de um conector em uma das caixas achadas dentro do Bimotor . * Nº do portão de embarque do vôo 815 . * O quarto de Hurley no hotel de Sydney era 2342 . * A temperatura em Sydney no dia de embarque do Vôo 815 era 23°C . 2ª Temporada * # (No alfabeto) da letra "W" que se destaca na camiseta de uma mulher nas cavernas quando Jack reassegura-os da sua segurança. . * # de sobreviventes à queda na traseira do avião de acordo com Libby . * # da passagem da Bíblia que também é o título de um episódi * Parte da bobina do vídeo #23 108-42 que Kelvin mostra a Sayid. * # da idade que Sayid disse que ele tinha quando foi capturado na Guerra do Golfo Pérsico . * # de pessoas que estavam convés quando desmoronou com Hurley nele; Dr. Brooks disse que foi construído somente para aguentar 8 . * # de pessoas com acampamento dos Outros (Michael disse 22, mais Ben na escotilha soma 23) * Desmond olha para as cartas para Penny enquanto ele estava na cadeia. O endereço de Penny é 23 Dansmore(?) Gardens . 3ª Temporada * Jack's pager had the time 7:15:23 on it . * Eddie Colburn's Humboldt County Sheriff's Department ID number is: 840'23' . * Munson's 10 Million was hidden in unit 23'''c . * Karl was being held in [[Room 23|room '''23]] in the Hydra prison. Ocorrências fora do Seriado e na Vida Real * Building 23 is the name of the building in Burbank, CA where Lost executive producer Damon Lindelof works. * [[wikipedia:23_skidoo| 23-skidoo]] (sometimes spelled 23-skiddoo) was an American slang phrase in the early 20th century meaning, "Let's get out of here as fast as we can!" * 23 is said to be the number of the Illuminati (See also Mindfuck), and as such has part in many conspiracy theories. One of the most notable examples is Robert Anton Wilson and Robert Shea's novel, The Illuminatus! Trilogy, in which the repeated occurrences of the number 23 in seemingly disparate situations is a principal plot element. There have been a few quotes from Damon Lindelof in interviews, pertaining to Illuminatus! and its influence on Lost. * There is an old movie named "23" that deals with Computer Hackers and Conspiracy Theories. * In Mission Impossible III, 23 months is how long Ethan Hunt's marriage was predicted to last. * Humans have 23 pairs of chromosomes. * The Earth's axis is tilted at a 23.4 degree angle. * In the Matrix Reloaded, the Architect tells Neo it is of utmost important to choose 23 people to repopulate Zion. * Latitude 4.815, Longitude 162.342 are the GPS coordinates that lead to a point in the Pacific Ocean on the trail from Australia to L.A. If you go to these coordinates in Google Maps , there is a real island very close to those coordinates. On that island there is a runway marked 23. * The average person breathes about 23,000 times a day. * In the sci-fi TV series Max Headroom, the heroes worked for TV station Network 23. * There is a 2007 movie called The Number 23, about a man who believes his life is revolving around the number. Categoria:Números